‘Cranberry Star’ originated from a controlled pollination between the lance-leaved caladium (Caladium×hortulanum) C35a and the caladium UF-85245 in a greenhouse in Bradenton, Fla., and was initially evaluated in 2001 as UF-75-37. Its seed parent, C35a, was derived from the unpatented commercial cultivar Gingerland, and its pollen parent, UF-85245, was from a cross between two unpatented commercial cultivars, ‘Aaron’ and ‘Candidum Junior’. The ancestry of ‘Gingerland’ and ‘Aaron’ is unknown, but ‘Candidum Junior’ is believed to be a field mutation of ‘Candidum’ (Wilfret, 1993). Plant C35a was selected as the female parent because of its bright leaf spots, and UF-85245 was selected because of its numerous leaves, bright white leaf color, and high tuber yield. Asexual propagation by tuber division has been done in Wimauma, Fla. Evaluation in field and pot studies since 2001 have shown that the unique features of ‘Cranberry Star’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.